


En pro del silencio

by Insideblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble tontorrón porque me desborda el amor por estos dos ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	En pro del silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Drabble tontorrón porque me desborda el amor por estos dos ^^

 

—…no me entiendas mal. Ahora mi vida es más guay y todo eso. _Infinitamente_ más guay, con eso de seáis hombres lobo y batallas épicas bajo la luz de la luna y blablablá— Stiles hace un gesto con la mano, los dedos agitándose sobre su cabeza en un enérgico etcétera que engloba el espacio general de la habitación —Pero el caso es que tengo dieciséis años, Derek. _Dieciséis_. Y vivo en constante mano a mano con la posibilidad de una muerte trágica y dolorosa y prematura, ¿y qué pasa si me muero sin besar a nadie, eh? Eso es peor que, bueno, que la muerte en sí. Al menos debería tener una idea general de cómo va la cosa— termina con un suspiro, las palmas de las manos abiertas frente a sí, negando espasmódicamente con la cabeza. Se deja caer en la silla frente a él.  
  
Derek lleva media hora. Media hora _entera_ , escuchando su balbuceo infinito. Y ni siquiera es la primera vez. Y si tiene que seguir un solo minuto más él mismo buscará una bala de plata y se pegará encantado un tiro en la cabeza solo.para.dejar.de.oírle.  
  
Se masajea las sienes con las yemas de los dedos en movimientos circulares.  
  
O, bueno. Siempre está la opción de tomar medidas más efectivas.  
  
—Stiles, acércate un momento.  
  
Y radicales.  
  
— ¿Uhm? ¿Para qué?  
  
—Tú solo acércate.  
  
Stiles le hace caso, inclinándose tentativamente sobre la silla. La desconfianza se transparenta en sus ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Derek alarga una mano y tira.  
  
Le mete la lengua en la boca directamente. Sin muchos miramientos. Solo un estirón de la ropa y luego labios contra labios, más profundo cuando Stiles abre la boca para quejarse _peroperoperopero_ casi pegando un bote hacia atrás. Pero Derek le sujeta en el sitio, lamiendo la piel suave con insistencia, hasta que Stiles se deja caer un poco contra él y suspira húmedo y caliente, inclinando la cabeza solo un poco, explorando tentativo con la punta de la lengua. Y la verdad es que Stiles huele bien, _sabe_ bien (dulce, a calor, a aire fresco, a chico) Derek puede sentir la calidez templada que se desprende desde su cuerpo en ondas, la forma en que su corazón se atropella, como si los latidos se amontonasen para llegar a tiempo, y entonces Stiles entierra los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndole con un gemido bajo y desesperado que se las apaña para colársele debajo de la ropa, directamente dentro de los pantalones y Nonono, joder, ostia. Derek. Para.

Se separa con un gruñido, dejándole con la boca abierta en una "O" casi perfecta y tal expresión de pánico que tiene que volver la vista a la página del libro que lleva intentando leer desde que Stiles se presentó en su casa en pleno arranque de histeria adolescente para no extender la mano de nuevo y cerrársela.  
  
— ¿Ya está?— Pregunta.  
  
Stiles traga saliva. Alza una mano para rascarse nerviosamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
  
—Bueno, no era exactamente lo que yo— -  
  
—Bien— zanja Derek, entornando un poco los ojos por debajo de sus pestañas para echar un vistazo rápido a la boca enrojecida, a los labios brillantes. Se revuelve incómodo en la silla.  
  
Stiles consigue callarse la boca durante cinco minutos enteros, eso hay que reconocérselo.  
  
—Lo que pasa es que ha sido un poco corto para, digamos, procesar en profundidad toda la mecánica general.  
  
—Ya —Derek lanza el libro sobre la cama. Tampoco es que estuviese avanzando mucho, la verdad —Pero no puedes hablar.  
  
Se levanta de la silla.  
  
—No, ¡claro que no! Yo solo estaré aquí, quietecito, absorbiendo experiencias vitales mientras tú— _ah-_ Joder. Derek. _oh_ Joder.

  


 


End file.
